Lost and Found
by FatherFigure
Summary: Melissa and Kurz story. Has mature content
1. Chapter 1

What the hell happened?

Some noise or other sensation alerted two combat experienced veterans. Neither reacted immediately. Keeping their eyes closed, they began checking out their condition, trying to figure out what is wrong.

Kurz could tell he was lying down, face up. His mouth felt raw, lips swollen but no loose or missing teeth.

Melissa knew she sprawled out, face down. Her jaw felt like it had been unhinged or stretched.

His face felt sticky and hoped it wasn't blood, his blood.

Melissa felt stickiness on her face and thought "Better not be someone's brains this time."

His back felt stiff, like he had strained to lift or hold something heavy.

Her back hurt, like she been thrown against something.

His groin hurt like someone had just barely connected but also felt sticky. "Oh, God," he thought. "Not a knife wound, not there!"

Her breasts hurt probably from her sprawled position, she also felt sticky down her front and groin.

His right fingers were stuck together like he had stuck his fingers on or into a wound.

She felt some discomfort in her pussy. "Damn catheter still in place for the piddlepak. Guys have it easy with the hookup they use."

He couldn't feel his left arm and it felt like it was trapped.

She still felt a bit groggy and her head hurt.

His head hurt and he didn't want to move so he opened his right eye to look around. He saw overturned furniture, cans and bottles on the floor. "Just a bar brawl," he thought. The stickiness on his face, hand and groin was probably just spilled or thrown beer that dried. He did wonder why security didn't find him on the sweep through the bar.

She was confused and wondered how and why she couldn't remember the action she must have been in. "Why hasn't SAR come in for pickup yet?" she thought. "I'll just rest until they come." She opened her eyes when she a nearby noise.

Kurz turned his head to see what was immobilizing his left arm. He couldn't help making a squeaking noise but he did wonder if he could chew his arm off and make a quick escape. "Oh my God." Kurz thought. "Well, only one thing to do." Kurz smiled a bright smile and said. "Good Morning, Sergeant Major!"

Melissa saw Kurz's face, heard his cheery greeting, then, groggily, closed her eyes again. She opened them again.

"Yup, he's still there," she thought. "Must have been in the same action and we got together to wait for SAR."

She looked at his face and head for injuries but saw nothing major, just minor bruising and scratches. She looked down the rest of his body and blinked.

"Kurz," she started out in a low tone that built to a shout. "Why, don't you have any clothes on?" She jumped up and said. "You better have good excuse for this, mister. You're facing some serious charges for obviously being drunk and disorderly, as well as being out of uniform. What. you think this is funny?"

Kurz had been looking her up and down and grinning when he should be shaking in his (non-existent) boots. All of sudden, she realized it was somewhat cool and she was getting goosebumps.

"Oh no," she thought. She looked down at herself and made her own squeaky sound. "Don't you dare look," she said, realizing it was a little too late for that.

When he started laughing and kept looking, she started kicking him on his chest and then realized something.

"Shit, all I'm doing is giving him a better look at my pussy."

She looked around and realized they were in her room. She stomped off to the bathroom to check her own injuries and take a shower.

Kurz stopped laughing and got up from the floor. Looking around the room, he thought a tornado had hit the room.

He got to thinking. "If it wasn't a bar brawl, then it isn't beer on my face and hand."

He lifted his hand to his nose and smelled a musky odor just as Mellisa started yelling. "Is this CUM all over me? "

Melissa took a hot shower, in fact, it was the longest, hottest, shower she had ever taken. After she got out and dried herself, she took stock of her "injuries". She could plainly see hickies and bitemarks, especially on her breasts. She guessed the best way to find out what had happened, unfortunately, would be to sit down ASAP and "debrief" Kurz. Resigning herself to what would probably be an embarrassing ordeal, she finished drying her hair and brushed her teeth with her electric toothbrush. Bundling her used towels and washcloths into the hamper, she reluctantly laid out new ones for Kurz to use.

"Ought to send him back to his quarters the way he is," she thought. "But Rumor Central would have gossip around the base in a heartbeat!"

Leaving the bathroom, wearing a robe, she looked around and saw that Kurz had been busy. He had wrapped a towel around his waist and had not only picked up the trash, set the furniture to rights but also had started water on the stove.

He said. "I didn't know what you would like, so, after the water is hot, you can make coffee or tea."

Surprised that he had made himself useful, Melissa motioned him towards the bathroom.

She said. "Just get cleaned up and no snooping in there."

About one minute after he had entered the bathroom, Melissa heard a buzzing, humming sound and Kurz saying "OOPS."

Melissa ran to the bathroom, yelling as she ran. "Dammit, Kurz, I told you no snoop..."

She fell silent as she looked into the bathroom. Kurz was looking at her with a startled expression.

He said. "I'm not snooping, I just knocked your toothbrush into the sink and it turned on by itself."

He started to get the look of a lightbulb flashing on and before he could say anything, a redfaced Melissa stalked back to the kitchen to make some coffee. A short time later, Kurz came out of the bathroom, still wearing a towel. He didn't have a smirk or smile on his face like she expected.

He just said. "I'm afraid the clothes I wore are a little grubby and smell a bit. Would you mind if I could wash them here? That way I'll look presentable if anyone sees me leaving your quarters."

She showed him where the little washer/dryer for her quarters were. While he was loading the washer, she had a sudden thought. "He is worried about rumors? I would have thought he would be happy for his reputation as a ladies man."

Kurz returned to the table with Melissa and they both sat down, on opposite sides, naturally. They looked at each other, then down at table, and back to looking at each other. When it appeared the silence would continue forever, they both started to speak at the same time.

Melissa said. "We need to..." but he cut her off by saying, very solemnly. "I'm sorry for anything that happened and take full responsibility. Whatever action or charges you want or need to place on me, I accept completely."

Taken aback by a side of Kurz she didn't recognize, she said. "First, we need to figure out what happened. Second, we're both adults and are responsible for our own actions. Third, if it's an infraction of regulations, well, I'll decide what to do at that point" She then said with a fake spanish accent. "In the meantime, you have some splaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Just the facts, Ma'am!

Melissa thought back to last night but it was still too hazy in her mind to recover a full memory.

"Kurz," she asked. "What is the earliest clear memory you have of last night or yesterday, for that matter?"

He scrunched his face up while he thought. Melissa felt like telling him not to push himself, because he never seemed to have a serious thought in his head, but held back.

His face cleared and he said. "We had just finished a training exercise. You mentioned getting a cold brew and kicking back. The Captain reminded you that tonight was game night."

Melissa said. "That's right. She wanted to play some card game that required four players. She said she would be by later with Kalinin and for me to pick a fourth. By that time, you were the only person in the area and you were "picked" as the last player."

Kurz said. "You know that happened to me a lot in school, for some reason, I was always the last person chosen for a team."

Melissa looked at him and said. "From my experience, being around you, why am I not surprised."

Kurz gave slight cough and said. "We all met here around 1900 hrs and started playing cards. I don't remember the name of it because no betting was allowed. Kalinin was having tea and the Captain had her soft drink. I "think" you and I were drinking near beer but I'm not sure."

Melissa nodded and said. "Yeah, about 2030 hrs, Kalinin got a call from Control and left. We started playing gin rummy and you started talking about placing bets. Crying out loud, Kurz, the Captain was right there and you know she made the rule about no gambling on base. You two got into an argument about whether toothpicks counted as chips. She was called away, about 2115 hrs, and that left the two of us."

Kurz said."I'm pretty sure that we were drinking real beer by then, if not before, because you know how the Captain face looks when people drink alcohol around her,"

Melissa said. "Well, I told you no gambling, so we started playing Hearts or Spades. We had both taken off our BDU tops and had on t-shirts."

Kurz remembered watching her breasts more than his cards.

Melissa knew he was watching her breasts and used that tactic to win most of the games.

Kurz said. "I recall saying something about a play not being fair and you asked if I was calling you a cheater and put your arm up for arm wrestling. I won 3 out of 3 and you said that wasn't a fair fight and said we'll settle it hand-to-hand., anything goes."

Melissa said. "Oh shit, I remember now, I told you we have to take off our boots and socks for traction. We were both so looped, we did that, but also took off the pants. So, there we were in t-shirts and shorts, so to speak. I'm still hazy on what caused the scrapes and aches but I have no doubt what we wound up doing."

Kurz readied himself then lunged forward to grapple.

Melissa dodged like a matador and tripped him.

Kurz landed face flat and felt a weight land on him.

Melissa jumped on his back and tried a choke hold.

Kurz flipped her off his back and got to his feet.

Melissa stumbled back against the table knocking it over.

Kurz started towards her but Melissa threw seat cushions at his face to give herself time to get him.

Kurz shook it off but not before Melissa reached him and put him a headlock position.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on one's viewpoint, Melissa's t-shirt had ridden up while putting Kurz in a headlock. Kurz, looking towards her chest, saw a beautiful breast, right before his, well, not really his eyes. Remembering the anything goes rule, he placed his lips over that nipple and started to lick and suck. Melissa has been in many a fight and you have to expect pain to be part of the fight. The last thing she expected was the shiver of pleasure in the middle of a fight. Kurz reached his other hand around to fondle and gently squeeze her other breast. When he felt the nipple harden, he drifted his fingertips lightly around and over it. He felt her shiver and the arm around his neck became a hand pressing him against her breast. He lowered her gently to the floor, continuing to gently caress her breasts with lips and fingertips. He moved slowly upward, nibbling and kissing lightly on the side of her throat and her earlobes. When he looked in her eyes, it was with a silent question. She answered by drawing him down with her arms for a kiss. The kiss started out slow, but. with quickening pace, became a passionate battle. He felt her tongue passing across his lips and opened slightly and felt her enter. His hand had slowly been caressing her breasts then belly and now was resting on her thigh. Lightly, he began stroking his finger on the outside of her panties, following the outline of her lips. He could feel her shivering with the light upward and downward strokes. At the top of the upward stroke, he would pause and gently stimulate her clitoral bud. When he felt it harden and felt the wetness through the panties, he gently drew them down so he could begin to lightly stroke and penetrate her lips. He raised his face away from the kiss and saw, as well as felt, she was approaching an orgasm. With the finger continuing to slide in and out, he placed his thumb over her clitoris and lightly stroked it in time to his finger. Quickening breaths and shudders, suddenly she was arching her back and gasping, falling back limply.

He finished removing her panties and positioned himself between her legs and began to lightly nibble and suck on her lips. He used his tongue as he had his finger to slowly penetrate in and out with an occasional flick around her clitoris. Suddenly two hands were pressing his face harder against her lips and then they released him. He positioned himself by her side, lying on his side with his head propped on his hand. He was watching her face and remembered other times in the field when he had watched her sleep.

"Her face is softer, more beautiful," he thinks. "She always has to wear her "man" face when she is awake to make the guys stay in line."

She opened her eyes and rolled to her side to face him. He opened his mouth to say something but she put a finger on his lips. She gives him a light push and he rolls onto his back. She leans over and gives him a long lingering kiss while sliding her hand along his chest and playing with his nipples. She moves downward and rests her head on his chest and starts to nibble, lick and suck on him. Her hand had continued to slide downward until she slid it under the waistband of his shorts.

She turned her head to face him and said. "What have we here?"

She lightly ran her finger from the base of his member to the tip. Rubbing her finger over the tip, she found it slick. She watched his face as she continued to circle the tip. He was breathing faster and had his eyes partially closed. She wrapped her fingers around his member and began a slow up and down stroke.

She thought to herself. "Damn, I could almost put both hands on this."

She had another use for her other hand. She reached down and gently fondled his balls.

"Huh," she thought. "I always knew he was a guy with big balls in a fight, just didn't know how big."

She lowered her mouth over the tip and began lipping and licking.

She thought. "Kurz won't last much longer."

She took as much of him in her mouth as she could and began bobbing up and down. Her tongue trailed along the way and she found a throbbing bloodvessel. This distracted her, she was able to swallow the first spurt but the second spilled out of her mouth and the third coated her breasts. She leaned back on her side and studied Kurz.

"Too bad, he is such a womanizer," she thought.

She remembered that night in Sicily when they picked up the intel traitor. Kurz had stood behind her, put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She had enjoyed those few moments where she had felt like a woman and was wanted.

Kurz opened his eyes and drew her down next him. They lay there in contentment for some time. Kurz said. "You know what I always wanted to try to see if it was possible. I read about it and they show in porno flicks but I bet it can be done."

Melissa looked at him and said. "There's a lot of things they do that I'm not about to try. Which one are you talking about?"

Kurz said. "Standing up screwing. Most of the time, the woman is against a wall for support, but, supposedly, if a guy is strong enough, it can be done in the middle of the room."

She looked at him and said. "You crazy man. I am slightly heavier than you."

Kurz said. "Oh! Don't think I can handle it?"

She thought to herself. "God save me from male pride."

She said. "OK, you're on, but, stay close to a wall, just in case."

Kurz smirked and said. "No, you're on."

She rolled her eyes and just thought. "MEN".

Just getting into position was difficult and while he was able to penetrate her, it took all his effort just to stand there.

She saw that he was in trouble and said. "The wall, you idiot!"

Unfortunately, the wall was closer than expected and she hit hard. They rebounded from the wall, he fell backwards with her still straddling him and landed on the floor. They lay side by side for a second and then started laughing, side splitting laughter.

Kurz jumped up and said. "Lets do that again!"

Melissa said. "Not on your life."

She rolled over and started to crawl away.

Kurz said. "Wait just a sec."

The next thing Melissa felt was his member sliding deep inside her and his hands cupping her breasts. She gave a sigh of satisfaction at being filled and started rocking back and forth. She felt her shudders starting and knew she orgasming. She felt Kurz shudder and groan and thrust deeper into her. At the peak of her orgasm, she felt his hot seed filling her and then she didn't remember anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

Melissa said. "I think I heard the dryer stop."

Kurz got up and checked. His clothes were dry so he went to the bathroom to get dressed. Melissa knew they had stepped over a line last night and it was going to affect how the two of them can interact around each other and on missions. As Sergeant Major, she had seen how things like this had messed up team morale and effectiveness. She would have to watch and see if changes would be necessary. Kurz came back out and stood by her, looking unsure of what to do or say.

Finally, he said. "I hope we can still be friends and team-mates. I still will accept any charges or discipline that you feel are appropriate. You have my word that nothing that occurred last night will be heard about by anyone from me."

Melissa didn't say a word but nodded her head. He hesitated for a few more seconds, looked like he was going say something, turned and left her room.

Kurz felt the next few days were awkward being around Melissa, expecting her to say something. She paid him no more attention than any other Mithril member but the camaraderie they had shared was not there. Training exercises and regular missions didn't go as smoothly as they had in the past. It felt like the team was losing it's edge, no matter how hard the Lieutenant had them train with the AS units.

The Lieutenant finally broke it down after watching after action scans of the AS units and listening to the communications without the "fuzz of battle" distorting what he was hearing and seeing. He called Melissa and Kurz into his office. He watched them enter and remembered how Kurz would normally practically drape himself over Melissa until she slugged him to make him behave. Now, they were standing far apart and it was obvious there was some sort of tension between them.

"Sergeant Major Mao," the Lieutenant said. "I called you and Sergeant Kurz here to discuss the team effectiveness. Over the last two months, I have seen a downturn in morale and, subsequently, how well we act as a team. I have analyzed our team actions and noticed a trend. During training or missions, you two seem to be keeping an eye out for each other to the detriment of other team members. Now, as you both know, teams need to know they can depend on each other, watch each other's back. The other team members feel they are not getting the support from you two that they deserve."

He watched them for some reaction to his words but there were none.

He sighed and said. "Rumor Central isn't saying anything so I have to be blunt. Are you two lovers? Are you seeing each other on a regular basis?"

Both Kurz and Melissa said. "No, Sir."

The Lieutenant looked at them both and said. "Is there personal issue that is affecting both of you? If there is, you need to clear it up or one of you will be placed in another assignment for the good of the team. Dismissed."

Kurz tried to speak with Melissa to see what was wrong but she wouldn't allow him anytime for conversation. If he saw her in the hanger, she would walk the other way. He tried to sit with her in the dining hall but she got up and left. He was working with some mechanics on his M9 when he heard someone say something. He went over to that person and asked them to repeat it. Sergeant Major Mao had put in for a transfer to something called Special Detail, Training. The guy thought she might be going to train recruits in AS at the training base. Kurz felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He left the hanger and went to Melissa's room. He heard her inside and knocked on the door. When she heard Kurz speak his name, she refused to allow him in. He had to ask her through the door why she felt it necessary to leave and if there wasn't someway he could make amends.

She said. "I'm leaving immediately and, right now, I don't know if you are mature enough to make amends."

He said. "It's been hard enough to try to talk with you face to face here. Will you, at least, let me call you or send e-mails?" She replied. "I'll think about it but don't hound me. I'll get in touch with you when I'm ready."

That was the last Kurz heard or saw of Sergeant Major Mao.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Changes

One month after Sergeant Major Mao had left, the Lieutenant saw that team efficiency was back where it had been and morale was almost back to normal. The exception in morale was Kurz Weber. He did his duty and worked as hard as the rest of the team but the easygoing Kurz just didn't have the same zest he had put into everything. He wasn't a loner or turned away friendship, it just seemed as if a spark was no longer there.

Sgt Sagara came to train with AL every so often or would go on missions. Those seemed to be the times that Kurz seemed his old self. When he came at the end of that month for training, he had an extra spring to his step. Kurz realized that over the last few months, there had been a change in Sousuke that he was just know noticing. Since it was the end of the training day, he asked Sousuke to drop by his room for something to drink. Kurz sat opposite Sousuke and just looked at him for a few seconds. Sousuke seemed more relaxed, comfortable, than he had been in the past. Somehow, more mature and confident. He, definitely, had an air of being pleased about something. Sousuke looked across at Kurz and was shaken by the change in his friend. His outward appearance hadn't changed much but Sousuke felt that he had lost something important and was suffering for that reason.

Sousuke took a sip of his soda and decided to try to get to the bottom of this change. He started by making small talk about the team but saw that Kurz tensed up on that subject. He asked how the Captain, Kalinin and Mardukas were doing and Kurz readily answered. Kurz asked in turn how he was doing in school and Sousuke said much better, that he hardly blew things up anymore.

Kurz said. "I'll bet Kaname is relieved about that."

He noticed Sousuke had a small smile on his face.

Kurz asked. "OK, whats with the smile? Does it have something to do with Kaname?"

That put a bigger smile on Sousuke's face.

"Alright," Kurz said. "Don't leave me in suspense. You finally asked her out on a date? You finally kissed her? Come on out with it."

Sousuke told him and Kurz's jaw hit the floor. Sousuke, the man of steel, had not only been dating and kissing her but had gotten engaged! Kurz got up, walked over to the window and looked out.

Sousuke asked. "What are you looking for?"

"Well," replied Kurz. "The sun hasn't gone nova and I don't see a bright star to the east."

Sousuke looked perplexed for a second and told Kurz. "But, your window faces west, so how would..."

Kurz waved his hand and said. "Just a little joke. So how did this miracle come about?"

Sousuke related how he had been trained by Melissa and other women on the base during a two week training in Hell. He thought Kurz would think it was hilarious but saw that it saddened him for some reason.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen or heard any mention of Sergeant Major Mao," thought Sousuke. "Kurz," asked Sousuke. "I haven't seen Sergeant Major Mao since I've been here. Is she on leave or has something happened to her?"

Kurz took a deep breath and faced away from Sousuke.

"A couple of months ago," he said. "Something of a personal nature happened between us and it affected the team so much, she transferred to another position."

He turned and looked at Sousuke with anguish on his face. "I've tried calls, e-mails, letters but she hasn't replied. I afraid she won't forgive me and I'll have lost one of my best friends I ever had."

Sousuke said. "Strange, she readily calls or e-mails us regularly, especially since Kaname found out she is pregnant."

"You didn't think that was important to tell me, your best friend," said Kurz.

Sousuke said reasonably. "Well, I thought Melissa would have already told you about both the engagement and the pregnancy."

Kurz said. "A month ago, you were scared to even hold hands, how did you two..." "Forget it, I don't need or want to know, " Kurz said as he shook his head and waved his hands in front of him.

With a very serious look on his face, Sousuke said. "I'm very concerned about Kaname's safety while I'm not there. Wraith watches but may not react fast enough. Kaname has a weapon and knows how to use it if needed but I need to speak with the Captain about additional protection."

A week later, Kurz was told to report to Lt. Commander Kalinin's office.

"Sergeant Weber," began Kalinin. "I have a request from the Captain for a special duty detail and would like to give you first choice because of your qualifications."

Kurz asked what the detail involved.

"Something you familiar with, protecting an individual."said Kalinin.

"Gah," thought Kurz. "Being a guard dog for some politician or something." "No, thank you, sir," replied Kurz.

"Really," said Kalinin. "It's a two person team."

"Really," said Kurz. "No, sir."

"Well," Kalinin said thoughtfully. "I guess I'll have to find someone else to watch over Kaname Chidori."

"Dammit, sir," shouted Kurz. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place. Of course, I want on that detail!"

"Well, if you're sure you want the assignment, understand that as she is pregnant, a woman will be the second team member." said Kalinin.

Kurz asked. "Do you know who the woman is?"

Kalinin looked at the paperwork and said. "No mention of the name but she would be picked for her special qualifications also."

Kurz only hoped that whoever she was he could work with her. Kalinin told him to report to the briefing room as the team will be leaving immediately.

Kurz walked toward the briefing room. As he got closer to the door, he heard the Captain answering a question. The next question asked, made him stand stunned. Was that Melissa's voice? He slowly approached the door and looked around the frame. It was her! Well, it only made sense that she be first choice since she was familiar to the community and Kaname's friend.

"Boy," Kurz thought. "Melissa must have been at a desk too long and not working out, she's gotten a little bit bigger in the butt. Geez, remember not to say that out loud. I need to make a good impression. This is our first meeting in months."

He stepped back a ways up the hallway and made sure his steps were heard and then entered the briefing room. He reported to the Captain. Melissa was still faced away from him.

"Great," He thought. "We're going to be working as a team and it looks like she still hasn't gotten over whatever is bothering her."

The Captain asked if he had volunteered for the special detail and he answered that he had. She looked down at the paperwork, snorted and giggled, straightened out her face.

"You were selected because of your qualifications," she said. "You were given first choice because of a special qualification only you have."

Kurz asked. "Was Sergeant Major Mao selected for the same special qualification?"

"Oh, no," said the Captain. "She has a special qualification all her own."

The Captain said. "Melissa, why don't you show Sgt Weber your special qualification?"

Melissa turned to face Kurz. Kurz heard a strange buzzing sound, the room appeared to be getting darker and as the room completely went black, he swore he heard women laughing and giggling.

NEXT


	5. Chapter 5

Reconciliation

On the flight to Japan, Kurz remembered what a surprise it had been when Melissa turned to face him.

"Wow," he had thought. "She really has been sitting at a desk too long. Not only has she got a bigger butt, she actually has a bit of a belly sticking out. Her belly is sticking out. HER BELLY IS STICKING OU..."

It took a few slaps on his cheeks and some smelling salts to bring him around.

"Funny," he thought as he came awake. "Were they laughing the whole time I was out?"

He realized he was stretched out on the floor and groggily stood up. Melissa was sitting in a chair next to where he had fallen. She looked at him with concern and asked if he was alright. She motioned for him to sit down next to her. When he sat down, she reached over and took one of his hands in hers. Kurz realized they were alone in the briefing room with the secret conference light on so no one would enter.

They had sat like that for what seemed eternity then she turned to face him. He saw that she had been crying. He could count on one hand and have all fingers left over for the number of times he has ever seen her cry.

Clearing her throat, Melissa started to speak in soft voice. "I'm having trouble saying what needs to be said. I had gone over it time and time again, but now that it's time, I seemed to have forgotten what I need to say. I'm not very good at expressing myself and that has been why I always had trouble in relationships. I'm too quick to make judgments and hold grudges when I don't need to. When I saw the problems with the team, I didn't see it as a problem between us. When the Lieutenant said one of us needed to go for the good of the team, I didn't consider talking with you to clear up any problems. When I was at the training base, at first I didn't call, e-mail or write because I still was holding a grudge and later because I didn't know what I wanted to say. When I realized I was pregnant, I was afraid you would think I was holding it against you. I, I..."

She started to cry and hiccup because she was becoming too emotional. Kurz gently placed a finger to her lips, wrapped his arms around her and held her until she gained control again.

Kurz spoke softly by her ear. "Do you know when I realized I was in love with you?"

She shook her head.

"When you punched me through the door at training camp." Kurz said. "Later in the barracks, when Sousuke held a rifle between us to break up our argument, I was thinking what beautiful eyes you had and what fire there was in them." He sighed and went on. "I have troubles in relationships too. First, for all my "womanizing", all of them will talk about how short term they were. I wasn't wanting them, I was wanting you, but thought you were too far out of reach. So, I became your problem child, that way I could be near you in the only way I thought I could. The Lieutenant thought we had started watching each others back a few months back. You had always watched over everybody equally, I always made sure you were protected first, ever since I joined the team. Sure, I took care of the team and targets but you were always my first priority."

She snorted and said. "Put me on a pedestal, did you?"

Kurz chuckled and replied. "Yeah, Sousuke told me what you said about pedestals. Arms length and looking up skirts. Why, I'll have you know the only time I looked up your skirt was in Sicily."

She put an elbow into his side and laughed. "Yes, and got a foot in the face for looking."

"Well," Kurz said ."It was worth it."

He mock sighed at the memory and received another elbow to the ribs.

He sighed again, this time with regret. "Wish we could have spent some together in that room in Sicily. We could always have shoved the traitor under the bed."

She sighed too and said."At the time, I was thinking the same thing."

Kurz asked her. "Why were we so afraid to talk to each other about our feelings."

She said. "Sousuke told me how frightened he was when he asked Kaname to be his girlfriend. He said the thought of her saying no would be worse than dying. That it took him more courage to walk to her than any battle he had ever been in."

Kurz thought to himself. "I know how Sousuke felt now."

He let go of her and stood up in front of her.

"Sergeant Major Mao," He said. "I regret to inform you that I have failed to equip myself properly for the task at hand."

She looked at him with a worried look.

He knelt in front of her and took one of her hands in his. "Melissa Mao, will you marry me?"

She gazed at him for a moment and, with tears starting from her eyes, nodded yes.

After the kiss ended, she looked at him from the corner of her eye and said. "What equipment were you talking about?"

"Well," He said. "It is customary to give the woman a ring at a proposal and I didn't think I'd need to bring one today."

She growled at him. "Well, you better trot on down to the jewelry store with me so we can take care of that little problem. I need to speak to the Captain about her performing the ceremony."

Kurz said weakly. "Ce-Ce-Ceremony?"

She looked at him then down at her belly. She looked at him again and said. "Wedding. I only need one bastard to love in my life and you're it."

Kurz smiled and thought. "She does love me. Everything is back to normal."

END


End file.
